


Late Night Shenanigans

by softmothprince



Series: Valerius [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Valerius invites Isabel out to the garden for a late night drink.





	Late Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> hey tsu, here's the fucc you ordered
> 
> remember, consent is important kids

  
The moon illuminated the water of the fountain, the gentle sound of it blending with Isabel's little giggles. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, a soft pink that reminded Valerius of rosé wine, though her blush was more from her laughter than the wine they were drinking. A chocolate cherry one he knew she liked, especially on their late night meetings. Then again, she's had three glasses.

"You are too tense, Val. You're with me right now, not Vulgora!" She sighs, tipping back the rest of her glass and sets it down.

Her hand reaches out to run over his clenched jaw, making the muscle and bone relax at just her gentle touch. He turns his head, lightly kissing her fingers and huffs when she teasingly taps them against his lips. When she tries to move back, her hand misses the lip of the fountain. She slips backwards, yelping when she falls into the cold water.

She is soaked, the thin fabric of her dress sticking to her figure and becoming slightly transparent. Valerius couldn't help it, he snorts and chuckles lightly.

"Felt like taking a dip, my love?" He asks, lips curling up higher when she blinks and giggles herself.

Suddenly, she gets a wide, mischievous grin.

"How about you... join me!"

She snags his robes in her hands, tugging him backwards into the fountain. He sputters, spinning around to glare at the now cackling blonde. He grabs her legs, pulling her towards him and leans close to lock their lips together. Her giggles finally stop, her arms curling around his neck as she kisses back. She swipes her tongue over his bottom lip, diving into his mouth when they part willingly.

She shivers when she feels one of his hands dip between her leg, rubbing lightly against her sex. They move her dress aside, Valerius' small chuckle tickling her lips as he finds she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Cheeky thing." He teases, only getting her sharp inhale in reply as he parts her lower lips.

His fingers slip inside smoothly, moving in and out slowly as his thumb circles her clit. She moans into his mouth, her face scrunching up as she pulls back. Her head dives into his shoulder, hiding into the wet fabric of his robe and pants against his neck. Isabel lifts up enough to touch his ear with her lips, whispering out a confession.

"I want you to fuck me until I'm nothing more than a sobbing mess." She admits, blushing with a small, sly grin.

Valerius has to pause and repeat what she says in his head a few times. While they have gotten each other off many times, Valerius has never got to feel what her tight little pussy would be like on his cock. He thought of it while she clenched on his fingers, dripping her slick on his tongue. He only brought it up when she was relaxed and comfortable, mostly after their nightly 'visits'.

She would give him a pretty blush, gnawing on her swollen bottom lip. She would shyly say 'not yet' and to 'ask her later'. Still, he rarely asked. He didn't want to make his little one uncomfortable with something she didn't want to do. But now? Now she was looking up at him with that same pretty blush on her face, asking him so sweetly to fuck her.

He lays her on the cool stones, pushing the wet fabric of her dress up and off of her. Her skin reacts to the chill, goosebumps popping up and she shivers lightly. He traces his fingers over the freckles on her torso, following them down to her dripping lips and hums in approval when her legs part even more.

His own wet clothing is shed and tossed aside, cock twitching as he once again looks down at the pretty little thing he has below him. She was an eager thing too. She grabs his cock and rubs the leaking head against her lower lips, catching it on her entrance. Valerius pushes in, breath hitching when she already squeezes around him.

Her walls were like hot velvet, fluttering and hugging his cock like a glove. It was perfect. When he reaches the hilt, he doesn't move for a moment, watching Isabel's expression. He only sees the desire and want. Moving back, he goes until only the head is inside her, then slowly pushes back in. Was he teasing? Yes.

It was amusing to watch her squirm and try to get the pleasure she ached for. Isabel wiggles at the slow pace, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She huffs and grabs the base of his disheveled braid, tugging on it roughly to pull him away from her neck. This causes a deep growl to ring in her ear, but Valerius pulls back enough to stare into those burning amber orbs.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me, Consul. So _**fuck me**_ properly." She hissed, grinning when the man above her freezes and gives her the same look a wolf would to its prey.

He pulls out of her pussy, quickly flipping her over so her ass was waving in the air and her front was pressed into the cool stones. He slides back into her dripping entrance with a deep moan, feeling her body tremble. She sits up on her forearms, mouth dropped open with loud moans pouring out of it. She squeaks when his hand lands on her hip, choking on her own breath when the other tangles into her loose curls.

She had let her hair grow out a bit, the once shoulder length strands now tickling the back of her shoulder blades. Valerius tugs on her hair carefully, using both that and the hand on her hip to pull her back onto his cock. He tugs harder when she response nicely, keening and tilting her head forward so her hair becomes taut and pulls at her scalp.

"Have you ever had someone take you like this? Like a bitch in heat?" He asks, humming when she shakes her head and pushes her hips back to slap against his.

"H-harder... please... harder, daddy..."

He stutters in his thrusts, a faint, shameless groan slipping through his teeth. Valerius leans down so his chest presses against her back, their skin sticking together from the sweat, and purrs into her ear:

"Since you asked so nicely."

He switches from the slow, deep thrusts to almost wrecking her. The wet sound of skin hitting skin was loud, almost matching their matching moans and cries of pleasure. Isabel feels tears in her eyes, rapidly falling down her red cheeks and dropping to create dark spots on the stones below. Her skin was going to be scraped to shit after this.

The familiar knot builds in her belly, making her shift and try to move faster, but Valerius tightens his grip on her hip.

"I-I'm gonna cum, please, I-I need to-"

It breaks off into another moan, followed by a whimper when he slows down. He drags his cock out in and out at a snails pace, her slick coating their thighs.

"You beg so beautifully. Beg, little one, beg for your daddy to let you cum."

Isabel sobs, nails digging into her palms and incoherent babbles fall from her lips.

"Use your words, butterfly. How else will I know what you want?"

"You... you are so damn cruel-"

She is cut off by him pulling on her hair, this time following it so she was pressing back into his chest. His breath tickles her neck and ear, both flushed red.

"Are you being a brat? Because brats don't get to cum on their daddy's cock or get their daddy's cum."

She whines, shaking her head.

"No-no! I'm not being a brat! Please, let me cum, daddy! I want you to fill me with your cum!"

With a small growl, Valerius pushes her back down onto the stones, positioning his hips to slam into hers.

"Cum for me, little one." He manages to purr into her ear, breath ragged.

It only took a few more thrusts before Isabel is crying out and her walls tense and flutter around his cock. He releases a muffled shout into her neck as he cums, pouring into his lover while still grinding into her. She milks him until he is spent, a warm pool now in her belly. Both pant and slump over, trembling as the adrenaline wears off.

Valerius turns Isabel onto her back, brushing away the strands of hair that was sticking to her sweaty face. The blissful expression on her face makes him hum, leaning down to nuzzle under her ear. They sit in the afterglow for a few more minutes, before Isabel begins shivering from the cool night air.

"We should go inside." She murmurs, and he lazily sits up.

They don their damp clothing, pick up their wine glasses and the half-full bottle, and enter the palace. If Isabel thought she was going to her own room, she was sadly mistaken. Valerius pulls her into his chambers, leading her to the bathroom where a bath was sitting. The water inside was enchanted to stay hot, so it was still steaming after being left for hours.

They shed their clothing again, and sink into the water. Valerius takes to caring for his butterfly, washing her hair and then cleaning the sweat from her body. He allows her to do the same to him, all though she is much slower in her sleepy daze. He wraps her in a soft towel and watches with slight intrigue as she swipes her fingers through her hair, drying the strands immediately.

She does the same to his, and he finally carries her to his bed. He slides both of them under the sheets, cradling her drowsy form to his chest. Isabel's warmth and sweet scent wraps around him.

"Goodnight, little one." He whispers into her sweet smelling hair, feeling her nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Val."

Her breathing evens out, and Valerius lets himself sigh. His butterfly always pleased him. Closing his eyes, he allows sleep to take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a thirsty hoe
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
